


Magia Record Alternative

by Kiyohimesnek



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyohimesnek/pseuds/Kiyohimesnek
Summary: The story of Magia Record, but a new magical girl is working for the Wing of Magius. A story with new point of view.





	Magia Record Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! Kiyohime here. I present you my Magia Record fanfic. I wanted to write one since I played Magia Record. I wanted to do something different for once, creating a OC who worked for the "bad" side aka Wing of Magius. I hope you will appreciate it! See ya next time!!

Magia 1: Iroha Tamaki

Kamihama a place of mystery and discovery. Magical girl, girls with power who put their lives in danger each time a witch appears. This story is a tale of one of them. A pink hair girl came to Kamihama to search the person who appear in her dream. A younger girl with pink hair was in the dream of Iroha, but sadly she was unable to hear what she said. Time passes and she walked around Kamihama to search for something, but she was unable to find what she looked for. She felt the aura of a witch and she runs toward the labyrinth of the witch. Once she found it, she went inside and saw a long blonde-haired girl in a white and black robe with a broadsword fighting the witch familiars.

-Ils sont trop nombreux… I can’t do it alone

Iroha came to help the mysterious girl which surprised her.

-Who are you?

Iroha quickly joins her

-Are you alright?!

-Oui, I mean yes. I was surprised by their numbers that’s all.

-I’m glad

Iroha helped the mysterious girl to defeat the familiars. Once they were defeated, everything returns to normal. The girl sighs and look at Iroha

-Merci encore! I mean thank you, sorry I’m not from here.

-You too? I’m not from Kamihama too, but what is your name?

-Hina Akami and you?

-Iroha Tamaki, nice to meet Hina!

-C’est un plaisir de te rencontrer Iroha!

Iroha looked at her confused by what she said.

-Oh sorry! Nice to meet you Iroha!

Hina asked why Iroha came to Kamihama which she answered she was searching a little Kyubey. Hina replied by saying she saw a baby Kyubey before she found the witch.

-You saw it?! Can you bring me to where it was?

-Sure, I have to thank you to defeat those familiars

Hina started to walk toward the direction of where she saw the baby Kyubey. Iroha was following Hina to an alley.

-This is where I met the small Kyubey. I lost his presence when I fought the familiars

After finishing her sentence, their surrounding changed into a witch labyrinth.

-Il y a un ici?!

Hina was surprised to fall into a labyrinth, but she quickly changed into her magical girl outfit. Iroha did the same thing and they both started to fight the witch. They both realized they were powerless toward the witch.

-Maudite sorcière!! If only I didn’t spend too much magic…

-She is too powerful for us

-Not again… I don’t want to fall into despair again…

After she finished her sentence, Hina was able to feel something pushing her forward. Her soul gem was clean it was like something or someone purified her soul gem.

-That feeling… It happens once again… Merci…

A dazzling light came out from Hina. Iroha was surprised to see Hina still able to fight even if the Witch was too strong for them.

-Lumière Écarlante!!

Many swords appeared around the witch and when she swung her sword, the swords strike the witch and a beam of light came out of them. After using her technique, Hina felt she may pass out after using too much magic. After her attack, the labyrinth vanished and everything returned to normal. Iroha rushed toward Hina and caught her before Hina fell on the ground.

-Hina! Are you alright?!

-I’m fine… I only used too much magic

-What was that?

-An attack only experimented magical girl can perform

Hina smiled to Iroha which she answered back by smiling. After Hina recovered, they looked toward the small Kyubey until he started to go away. Iroha and Hina followed the creature to a building.

-He wanted to bring to the Coordinator it seems

-The what?

-Don’t worry, you will know her soon

The two of them walked inside the building and without noticing it, the surrounding changed. The back of the room was covered by stained glass with different symbol on each of them. The rest of the room looked like an apartment. Sofas, table and lamp was above a circle carpet. A girl with silver hair and a blue and white dress was waiting in the room.

-Oh Hina! You came back earlier than I thought

-Stuff happen by the way are your payment

Hina gave two grief seed to the mysterious girl.  
-Oh, sorry it is rude to not present myself. My name is Mitama. A coordinator for Magical Girl.

Hina whispered to Iroha ear to not do everything she said.

-But first if you want to me to adjust your soul gem, you have to remove your clothes

-Pas encore Mitama!

-Alright if that what I need to do

-Don’t do it Iroha! She tricks you!

-You are not funny Hina…

Iroha looked at Mitama

-Then what I need to do?

-Just lie down on this table and I will touch your soul gem. It may hurt a little bit.

Iroha lay down on the table and when Mitama touched her soul gem, a flashback came back to her. She saw three girls in an hospital room and one of them looked like Iroha. She saw the girl in her dream and this time she was able to hear what she was saying.

-I’m glad you came big sister!

-It’s a pleasure Ui!!

After Mitama finished to modify the soul gem of Iroha, she woke up and looked at the two girls and… [End of Magia 1]


End file.
